


Fruitful Exhibition

by legendoftheotherside



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Gray Fullbuster, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Fantasizing, Gray Fullbuster POV, Light Angst, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Public Hand Jobs, Public Nudity, Sexual Fantasy, Top Natsu Dragneel, Voyeurism, if you count forest as public, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:06:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28193670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendoftheotherside/pseuds/legendoftheotherside
Summary: “I know you’re there,” he says, his voice hoarse and raspy. “I guess you wanted the show so don’t look away, ‘cause I’ll be doing even more.”He wants to show more. He wants all of his most guarded parts to be out in the open, to let them be seen by this person. He knows what he must do.In an instant, he’s aware of a presence near him and he screws his eyes shut even more. Once he knows who this bold person is, it’s over and he doesn’t want that. He needs it to last! He whines, helpless, as the person just stands there next to him, warmth spreading and licking Gray’s skin like smoldering flames._____________________________________________aka Gray is a closeted exhibitionist and gains a voyeur while training in the forest. PWP
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster
Comments: 4
Kudos: 88





	Fruitful Exhibition

**Author's Note:**

> Instead of updating all of my wips, I wrote some more porn. 
> 
> It was supposed to be dirty porn but um, _feelings_ snuck in.
> 
> Those who are awaiting updates on my other fics, hope you can forgive me for my muse directing me to some old fashioned PWP xD

He checks his surroundings for the third time. A river, a set of trees, an outcrop, and two rocks each size of a small chest he could find in the guildhall’s storage. There’s no one there but him. 

But then, even the birds suddenly shy away, and Gray feels keen eyes on his back.

And this isn't the first time he noticed being watched. At first, Gray thought it was someone with bad intentions, however, whoever it is, has never done anything to harm him.

The next assumption included a possibility of a non-wizard being curious about wizards’ training, though, he can’t fathom an idea why would anyone be interested in seeing him train. He scratched that one from the list almost immediately as it came. Besides, rune knights or royal soldiers who have army training probably aren’t capable of spying on him without him finding them.

That’s why he got the idea about the identity of his silent watcher being someone from the guild. Someone who knows him well enough to evade all his attempts at finding them, enough to predict where he would search first, where he would try to catch them… those invisible eyes are watching him. Even now, he feels them leaving a burning trail all over his back. And yet, whenever he turns around, the perp moves too, soundlessly disappearing deeper into the foliage, presence untraceable until Gray can once again feel the gaze on his almost feverish skin.

To say he hates this attention is nothing short of a lie. 

To know someone - anyone - is so determined to observe  _ him,  _ to watch _ him  _ until he’s the only thing that matters _ , _ makes his breath hitch in his throat. That this person wants him to know he’s being watched is perversely arousing hence his body’s burning with a barely concealed interest.

Gray flexes as he stretches to his right side, muscles straining, contorting, and he feels untethered like his body is a canvas for anyone’s gaze to see. Once he can hear a sort of buzzing sound coming from the direction of that unwavering gaze, he dives down with his hands, folding himself in half, touching the uneven ground with his palms, his ass in the air, tilted to entice, and closes his eyes, enjoying the attention.

That buzzing sound is almost a growl. A very hot growl. Gray almost whines. It’s too fucking hot. He feels like melting away, his breaths come quicker, and his cock strains against the vertical seam of his skin-tight sweats. He’ll go mad from want, from this feeling of superiority that someone’s watching him. No one else, but  _ him _ . 

He tilts his ass some more, and he’s quite sure that whoever’s hiding between the scattered trees and surrounding foliage can see the outline of his hard cock since they’re behind him. The growl is back, louder this time, yet still reverberating throughout the trees. And Gray can’t pinpoint the exact place it comes from, just knows that the perp has a nice view of his ass. Arms going weak almost makes him plant his face in the dirt below but he steadies his form.

He kept his eyes closed for too long. When he opens them, the sunlight breaking through leaves blinds him for a moment. Blinking, he straightens up and searches for the best place to perform his next move. And what he has in mind is wicked. Pure evil. Something he’s thought of to use to get the perp out in the open.

Ah, that tree in front of him seems like a nice place to get his plan in motion. Its bark is smooth and rich brown, its trunk wide enough to lean on it with all of his weight. So Gray approaches it, each step excruciating as his dick rubs on the seam of his sweats, making him feel like he could blow off just from that alone. 

The trunk is slightly slanted backward, he notes when he reclines against it. And his body is taut, on springs one could say, but not Gray, not when he knows he’s on thin ice, just waiting to crack, filled with blood rushing south, more and more. He can feel those eyes on him, quite sure they’re right in front of him. Yet he doesn’t care enough to try to search for the person, just wants those eyes on him, watching him, observing him, eating him up with almost palpable hunger he can feel crawling over his skin. 

Sometime after this whole thing has started, Gray realized the true intention behind being observed, and that’s why he’s doing this. Why he raises his shirt up to let his pale skin to be seen. Why he smooths his hand down over his stomach until his fingers catch on the waistband of his dark sweats, playing with it for a moment before bypassing it outward and settling against his hard length, then gipping his dick as a moan spills over his lips. Why he pumps over the cloth once, twice, panting as his head tilts back to settle against the tree with a soft thump, eyes screwed shut while he tries to get a semblance of control over his body. And also why he feels so fucking aroused even though he can’t see the other person.

It has never been about anything other than spying on him. The person watching him is someone who doesn’t have the courage to approach him, yet Gray loves this kind of attention and will give a perfect reward for making one of his fantasies true. He has always wanted to feel eyes on him, eyes he cannot see, but feel. Feel they’re undressing him with a gaze and gaze alone as he squirms in an ecstasy of being watched.

He opens his eyes just a bit, a half-lidded gaze centered on the place from where he feels being watched, and hears a purring sound, just a tad bit softer than that growl from before. His shirt is in the air and falling on the ground in an instant, and the purring sound vibrates louder. 

His left hand is on his face, fingers touching his lips, and it almost feels like it’s not his own touch. The other hand is back where he wants it the most, playing with his dick through sweats but he decides to throw another curveball and gets it under the elastic waistband, impatiently grabbing his dick as he exhales loudly. The feeling of being empowered is back, steadily making his blood boil and head south.

Ever since this perverse arrangement has started, Gray has never worn underwear when watched, even though he only trained, with a few lewd poses thrown in for fun. It has been challenging considering his tendency to lose clothes. During these sessions, he made himself never to lose more than his shirt. If he had it on that is. This is the first time he has done something more, something crazy like this. This is something that will change everything, he knows.

His eyelids flutter closed when he hears the purr tuning into the growl again, a sound as harsh as it is lewd at this moment.

He smirks in the direction of that excited growl, knowing he’s the reason why this person has so easily allowed himself to be found, though only by the sound they’re making. 

It’s exhilarating and arousing, and Gray can’t take any more of it. He pumps his dick with renewed force until he’s at the brink then stops. He holds tightly on the base of it, breathing fast through his nose and lips as he bites on the fingers of his other hand, not wanting to cum before he can perform more of this show. 

He realizes he’s not leaned back on the tree anymore, at some point he must have curled towards his front, so he settles back once he’s not in imminent danger of cumming.

He knows what’s next and feels so dirty with those thoughts. He will really do it. He will bare himself, his hard cock to whoever’s watching. Once assured, a surge of arousal so strong flows through his blood, and his dick violently twitches in his hand. Oh, heavens. He never thought imagining something can be so arousing, yet he’s there just thinking of baring himself to unknown eyes and he feels so fucking fantastic. 

A deep breath before he gears his left hand down leaving a trail of saliva over his chin, then over his pecks, brushing both nipples with dripping fingers. His breath stutters from the invoked sensations, his skin burning from the light touches. And he makes his hand move downward, over his contorting muscles, all the way to his sweats. He puts his thumb under the waistband on his left hip. For the next few moments, he waits, his temptation to just shove them down and rubs himself until he cums almost overpowers his will to drag this out as much as he can. 

Slowly, so slowly, he tugs, letting out an inch of skin where his hip bone is. His breath gets faster, and he feels anticipation - his or the other person’s - growing, filling the air with a certain quality of tension. He pulls down the fabric some more, letting his right hand shield his dick from that ravenous gaze on purpose. And that hungry growl is back, guiding his hand to show more skin as the sweats lower more and more. 

Once the material is bunched just under his balls, he shifts his right hand to grip his hard length, showing off a bead of precum hanging from the tip and how much this has aroused him. He pumps leisurely, making himself not to chase that high, to prolong this wanton experience so he can use his memories when he jacks off in the future. 

“I know you’re there,” he says, his voice hoarse and raspy from arousal, but also from keeping quiet for such a long time. “I guess you wanted the show so don’t look away, ‘cause I’ll be doing even more.”

There’s an almost keening sound in reply and Gray decides to reward the other for it by letting his pants fold to the ground and widening his tights.

He pumps a bit faster as his left hand moves in to gently massage his balls, fingers dragging over the seam of his sac all the way behind it where his skin is especially sensitive, then back to the front almost to the base of his dick. 

He wants to show more. He wants all of his most guarded parts to be out in the open, to let them be seen by this person. He knows what he must do. 

It’s easy to step out from the material bunched on the dirt and kick it away. He’s always been flexible which will help him with getting his left leg up. He lets go of his balls and slides his arm under his knee folding his thigh up against his torso, hand grabbing and holding onto his other shoulder.

It’s exhilarating to feel a light breeze against his puckered hole. In this position, he might have lost a set of fingers to play with himself, but hearing a loud inhale coming from the direction where he last heard the last growl coming from is the reward enough. 

It’s time to make this interesting.

Gathering up some of the precum on his middle finger, he brings it to his mouth. Musky, see-through liquid lands on his tongue, and he twirls it around his fingers, slicking them up all the way to his knuckles. 

This time he doesn’t waste the saliva and goes straight to his target. Once his fingers touch his ass, he shuts his eyes, breathing through his nose in an attempt to stave off too much of his arousal clouding his mind. He wants to be coherent enough to experience this, to remember it vividly, because this could be their last meeting. 

In an instant, he’s aware of a presence near him and he screws his eyes shut even more. Once he knows who this bold person is, it’s over and he doesn’t want that. He needs it to last! He whines, helpless, as the person just stands there next to him, warmth spreading and licking Gray’s skin like smoldering flames. 

Purring starts and -  _ oh, gods _ \- it’s so loud and so freaking hot. It comes from his front, volume increasing when his arm twitches, getting his middle finger deeper into his ass. His breathing is harsh and his dick is heavy with blood that he feels like exploding from just one touch over it.

The touch never comes there but instead over his outer thigh, the one folded up. Warm fingers glide over his skin to his knee and then his calf just to end up circling his ankle. It’s a man. No woman has such large hands. He feels even more aroused knowing. Because let’s face it, short of Erza being here with him (which he now knows it’s definitely not happening) no other woman would be strong enough to handle his weight and use him. And he wants this illusion that this person will use him for their own pleasure to take over his mind. A man makes it easier to imagine all the ways Gray’s body can be used and manipulated. It’s not this guy’s strength that makes him moan, it’s the unspoken promise that he could handle Gray’s body with ease. 

It’s like his finger has a mind of its own, trusting inside even without conscious command, and Gray feels his muscles tremble in anticipation. 

The palm that has caught his ankle, lets go and slides back down, tracing over his muscles, then to the place where his thigh meets his buttcheek and stops. Suddenly it’s not there anymore and Gray wants to protest. Before he can, a slap lands on his butt, stinging just a bit and anything he wants to say turns into a moan, a loud one that echoes through the forest.

A surge of arousal makes his dick bob and he hears a deep inhale - no, not just one. The guy sniffs him, getting closer so all of his warmth almost seeps into Gray’s skin, burning almost boiling hot. Then a familiar growl follows, so close, almost at Gray’s right ear, and Gray tilts his head to the left, leaning his temple on his folded knee. 

The man’s warm breath lands on the sensitive skin of his neck, bringing about goosebumps that spread all over his right side of the body. It’s just a breath but he feels putty, like a marionette. And this man in front of him holds the strings.

It’s so freeing to be under someone else’s control, to be able to let it go like this. Gray is always the one in control, but he’s been dreaming of that being taken away from him and now it is; a sort of dream come true, a fantasy he’s never let himself experience. 

The man leans back, and Gray mourns the lost proximity, but then a hand that has stayed on his ass after that smack, traces over his inner thigh and near his dick but not touching, making him shake his lower body in an offering. 

_ Smack. _

He cries out when a slap lands near his belly button, just above his dick, and stays there. It’s a warning. A warning not to do something this man doesn’t want him to. But Gray doesn’t listen. He wants that hand on his dick, he knows just how much precum is sliding down it, weeping for the touch of those warm fingers. So he rises up on the tiptoes of his right foot, barely touching the warm skin for a second with the tip of his dick, but then it’s gone. 

A growl starts again, this time it sounds angry, violent, and fingers close over his throat, not squeezing, just pressing lightly in a warning.

Oh.  _ Oh.  _ Fuck! He feels almost addicted to this. He wants to open his eyes to see the anger on the man’s face but he won’t. He won’t jeopardize this fantasy playing out in full. Once his eyes are open it’s done. They’re done. They’re not going back.

A snicker brings him out of his musings and he tries to guess what will happen next. 

He definitely isn’t prepared for a hot palm closing over his hard length, just holding his dick in a tight, but pleasant grasp. His whole body jerks and his finger slides in his ass more, its ring grasping over his last joint. 

A sound that leaves his lips is dirty and wanton, his voice then breaks as he pleads, “Please.” though he has no idea what he’s asking for.  _ More touch? More of what? _

Then the hand on his dick starts moving and the one on his neck slides down, first pinching his right nipple, then down and down, until it reaches his own hand. With hand over hand, Gray knows their hands are almost the same size, feels the other’s calluses on his knuckles as the man guides Gray’s finger out, then back in but now with the addition of his own finger. And Gray trembles, feeling hot while he’s assaulted on two fronts; fingers in his ass slowly pumping in and out, and the hand on his dick languidly going up and down.

“Stop. I’ll cum.”

But there’s no stopping, not even when he pleads, trashing his head left and right. And the tempo of trusts accelerates. 

“Fuck!” Gray swears out loud, hoping the guy would get the hint. His dick is pulsing more and more, and then the orgasm spreads through his body, warm cum splatters his front in long rivulets.

He pants, harsh breaths leaving his mouth as he tries to get his short-circuiting brain to work. The man lets him go and Gray knows this experience was beyond his imagination. This… It’s almost like a dream come true, yet better. Gray knows it’s over now--

What the hell?

The man’s right palm spreads the semen over his skin, fingers dipping to catch more, then the touch disappears just to appear over his puckered hole, tracing the ring in circles only broken to push through the middle shallowly, and back to circling again.

Oh, thank heavens. It’s not over--

Two fingers breach him and the sting of the stretch is sinfully delicious. In and out, without stopping, he feels himself loosen, and then some more when the man scissors the fingers against the soft tissue. 

His spent dick twitches where it lays on his lower belly, gradually filling with blood, hardening once more. He’s half-hard when the third finger enters him. 

He hisses because it’s a tighter fit even with all the preparation. It’s more fingers than he’s ever taken, and this isn’t the first time he played with his asshole. He endures the painful stretch because it’s something he desires more than anything, this whole situation where an unknown stranger is going to fuck him.  _ Will it be hard and fast, or slow and deep _ ? he wonders. 

The man’s other hand pets his hair, fingers trace his ear and then his jaw, lightly following the bone to his chin, then go up to his lower lip, the one he bit during this whole ordeal so it’s sensitive to the touch. 

The fingers inside him spread and he bits the finger on his lip, just a small nip as if he’s saying,  _ give me more! _

And the man obliges, pumping fingers in and out - two fingers in his mouth, three in his ass - faster and faster until Gray’s dick is once again hard. The promise behind this act makes him let out an incoherent sound, something between a word and a moan.

When the fingers leave him, he almost opens his eyes, almost forgets that he promised himself he won’t be the one to end this prematurely, and he renews the force behind keeping his eyelids shut.

The man chuckles, then slaters more of Gray’s cum on his hand, lowering it down to touch his hole again.

That’s when Gray hears it, the soft sound of clothes being manipulated, and he knows what’s coming next. Yet, it still surprises him when a hard length presses against his own. It’s almost too warm, this man’s boiling skin against his own, pleasant yet almost too much. It’s like he’s being branded with the man’s essence, crude and pure, and he’s being absorbed.

Then there’s some space between them and the tip of the man’s dick lowers down, stops at the twitching ring of muscles, then slides in with one powerful move. 

_ Holy shit! _

Gray lets go of his shoulder, then straightens his leg in the air and holds it up with the same hand. The man moves then, trusting while he grabs a hold of Gray under his ass with one hand and the other circling his back, helping him keep his leg up and brings Gray’s whole weight up. Not able to stand anymore, Gray curls his free leg over the other’s hip and free arm around the neck and realizes he doesn’t need to even hold on, that the man is strong enough to hold him up without breaking his rhythm while fucking him.

Gray’s breath stutters in his chest, his insides are aflame, burning with arousal as that hot skin slides against his own, branding him, owning him until he knows nothing but this man’s essence. It’s thrilling. It’s exhilarating. And it’s going to make him cum.

The purring sound is loud, vibrating against Gray’s chest, and he moans, loud and broken. 

“Open your eyes,” the man demands with a growling sound, voice raspy and low near his ear, so different, and Gray still can’t discern who it belongs to. 

He shakes his head, telling the man ‘no.’ Hell, he wants to open his eyes, but doesn’t want this to end. Like this, he could deceive himself into thinking this fantasy will last forever.

“Open your eyes!” It’s a command this time and Gray cannot ignore it.

Patches of sunlight fall on the tanned skin of a strong jaw. Then he sees pink strands. And he knows that dark green eyes will greet him soon. 

Raising his gaze, he meets Natsu’s eyes. Natsu, his friend, his rival, his total opposite, watches him half-lidded, yet determined and serious with a tad bit of fear lurking in between. 

Gray knew, has known all this time who was on the other side of this arrangement. But he didn’t want to admit to himself. Hell, he doesn't even want to now. Because it would mean the end even as it has only begun. 

Natsu scowls at him and trusts harder than before, making Gray yelp. 

“Would you stop with that face? It’s annoying.”

And Gray forgets all the things he’s been thinking of. “The fuck is wrong with my face?”

Natsu smirks. “That’s better. Continue enjoying this as you did before.” And renews the force behind his trusts. Then he lowers his mouth on the skin where Gray’s neck meets his shoulder, biting, sucking, and licking. Rough puffs of air mingle with his tongue, all of it warm, inviting, and Gray wants to cry. Because he’ll lose this connection once this is over. He’ll again be alone, forgotten. And he doesn't want that. 

Ice forms on his hand and leg, the ones circling Natsu’s body, freezing them together, just like Gray wants. 

Natsu stills, raising his head to look at him with a question in his eyes, their breaths mingling, lips almost touching, and this moment of connection sears into Gray’s mind.

“You know it won’t last,” Natsu whispers into his mouth, almost sounds despondent, and Gray feels the same, because the ice starts melting where it meets Natsu’s blazing skin, and the water cascades down, forming a puddle under them.

Gray looks away, his eyes watery, and tries to get back to the heat of the moment. Almost impossible endeavor as the illusion of connection between them breaks.

“Whoa,” Natsu says, grabbing his jaw and bringing his gaze back. “No need for that.” The thumb swipes a lone tear escaping Gray’s hold.

“It’s over, right?” Gray whispers. He knows it is. He knows this was nice while it lasted, bringing about memories he will cherish, something memorable and almost painfully beautiful--

“Fuck that!” Natsu tells him. “We decide when it’s over. We decide the rules.” And to make his point clear he thrusts once more.

Gray hisses. He’s forgotten Natsu is balls deep in his ass, gotten used to the stilled position, but now he feels it once again, the drag of skin on skin, the warmth Natsu radiates, and the hot slide of dick in his ass. 

Natsu smiles at him, and it’s blinding, like watching dawn breaking over the horizon. It’s beautiful. Mostly because he has known who was watching him. He knew Natsu would conceal himself and was aware of his own cowardice to say anything.

Gray just knew how much he wanted this, but reined in his desires, hid them deep inside, chaining them to keep out of sight. He made himself believe it’s just a fantasy with an unknown person on the other end even as he pleaded silently for Natsu to come forward. He knew he could lose so much if he spoke out loud, without acknowledging the possibility of gaining as much. A gamble he was not ready to make back then.

Months of anticipation made Gray fall in love, made him weak to Natsu’s crude charm when the only thing it was at the beginning was just a minuscule feeling of liking the other. It grew into this unbearable want, a helpless yearning, a devouring desire...

“We can make the most of it,” Natsu says, his breath again erratic, reminding Gray of the thumping of his heart in his chest. 

“And we can make it last,” Gray agrees, finally losing that feeling of constraint that he started feeling a minute ago. 

It seems that was the right thing to say because Natsu’s lips crash on his, kissing him within an inch of his life, needy and grateful, groaning slightly after a long moment of silence broken only by slippery sounds of lips and tongues. 

A strong bucking of Natsu’s hips is enough to make Gray let out a loud cry, to make his dick again fill out with blood and harden once more. He feels like floating on the cloud of a dream and loves the tingling sensation in his lower regions signaling the impending orgasm.

They kiss all the while, wild and breathless, sucking and biting whatever skin they can find. It’s glorious, it’s delightful, and it’s theirs.

White streaks of cum land on his stomach when Natsu slips out, grinding their dicks together, slick feeling of skin on skin enough for them to cum.

Once the rhythm of their unsteady breathing subsides, they still continue kissing, now slow and languid, with enough feeling for Gray to let out another tear to fall. 

Natsu stops the kiss, tilting his head a bit, then kisses the tear cascading down Gray’s cheek. “No more crying.”

“I’m not,” Gray argues, feeling his cheeks warming up.

A deadpan stare he gets as a reply makes him grit his teeth. 

“Fine,” Natsu agrees with a short laugh. “Let’s get to my place. It’s closer.”

And they go. They go into this new beginning, holding hands and exchanging insults that lack bite. Just like always.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> my [tumblr](https://legendoftheotherside.tumblr.com) and my [twitter](https://twitter.com/legendoftheoth1)
> 
> ~legendoftheotherside


End file.
